Third time's a charm
by somethinginbetween
Summary: A third densi kiss...If NCISLA writers could give us at least one a season that would be great. Set 4 months after Deeks and Sam are rescued. Kinda fluff because Densi fluff is my hiatus candy.


**So this came to me yesterday as I flipped through a repeat of NCIS:LA. The guard couldn't remember parts of his past because of his head injury so I was like what if something like that happens to Deeks. This is just a one shot. I apologize in advance for any mistakes. When I write, I literally just write and hope for the best. As always Densi focused. **

4 months after Deeks and Sam were rescued...

She hated. I repeated she hated ops where she had dress up like a slutty girl. It wasn't just the make up and the skimpy outfits and the shoes, lets not even get started on the shoes. Why did they have to wear such uncomfortable shoes?! The part that Kensi Blye resented the most was playing dumb. People always find stupid, pretty girls non-threathening so here she was again. To add insult to injury, her partner wasn't cleared yet so the person she trusted the most to have her back wouldn't be there. As Kensi got dressed she couldn't help but smile a little because this was the type of operation Deeks would love. Men with lots of money and girls with little clothing. The theme of the club was some what Playboy bunny. The girls walked around in corset tops accentuating their features, boy shorts, fish net stockings and 3 inch heels.

"At least I am not wearing bunny ears but god I would kill for some boots, Oh and actual clothing"

"Its just for a couple of nights, while we run surviellance on Krisnev. We think he is using the VIP room to meet with his buyers. It will be quick and painless"

"Pfff maybe for you but you aren't wearing these shoes"

"I'll be at the bar keeping an eye out"

When Kensi arrived for her shift, Callen was already at the bar. As Kensi made her way around the club, making herself look as busy as possible, she heard a voice over her comm.

"Now, Kensalina I hope you don't toss that outfit away after this op"

"Deeks" she whispered down "What are you doing here?" She scanned the room until she found him. He was sitting a table surrounded by women smiling from ear to ear.

"Couldn't let you guys have all the fun, plus I wouldn't miss you in that outfit for the world partner"

"I thought you weren't cleared yet? and if you say another word about this stupid costume. I will kill you! Also its good to have you back"

He looked down at his drink and sighed a little "Its good to be back"

He couldn't remember everything of the past 4 years. He had fuzzy memories. He was never sure if they were real or he was trying so hard to remember that his brain made them up. The things he did remember he wished he could forget. He remembered his torture. He remembered his rescue and while not completely certain why, he remembered her. She had been great with him the last 4 months. Never pushing always willing to listen. She assured him that they had always fought, that he always mocked her. She always threatened him with physical pain and that they were what they were. He felt at ease with her and although he couldn't remember everything that they had gone through. He trusted her. That was the only thing that he had truly been sure of the last couple of months. There was something in his gut that told him that there was something more. She would have told him, right? After all they were partners.

Callen's voice came over the comm.

"He is here. Kensi, Deeks you have eyes on him?"

"I got him. He is talking to another white male."

"Deeks, can you get close enough so Eric and Nell can run facial rec?"

"Sure, can"

"Oh, I am so sorry man. I didn't even see you. I was looking at that waitress over there. Man there are some beautiful women working here" Deeks kept his eyes on Kensi the whole time. He preferred her with a tshirt and jeans but this wasn't a bad look. She would have punched him really hard if she knew what he was thinking.

"No problem, Tim. Thats why I hire these girls"

Deeks looked at him with a puzzled look "Oh, I don't believe we have had the pleasure"

"Well its my job to know who comes into my club and make them want to come back especially a man like yourself. Please the girls are here for your pleasure. Take anyone you want to the VIP area. Attention there is much more personal if you catch my drift."

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little" Kensi gagged over the comm.

Eric came on next "Deeks checks out. His name is Ivan Martinez. He owns the club. He has a couple things on his rap sheet but nothing connecting him to Krisnev yet."

"Maybe money is what connects them. Simple business"

"Kensi, Deeks he is heading into the VIP area"

"On it"

Deeks grabbed Kensi's hand. Whispered something to the bouncer standing in front and he led them to a room. It was a dark room, dimly lit with long U-shaped couch. There were a couple things on the wall and few decorations oddly placed around the room. That is when it hit her, this wasn't the work of a bad interior designer but well place surveillance.

She pushed him onto the couch and climbed on top of him.

"Ken-" before he could finish saying her name. She kissed him. At first it served a purpose, to shut him up but then it became passionate. Her mouth parted slightly to allow him entrance. They kissed furiously until neither of them had an air. It was confusion and relief at the same time. It felt like this weight had been lifted off him but he wasn't sure why. She rested her forehead against his and whispered.

"Good news and bad news. Good news there are cameras in the VIP area so we can see who Krisnev has been meeting. Bad news well there are cameras"

"Looks like Mr. Martinez isn't as dumb as he looks"

"What do we do now?" she looked down do their rather intimate position. Her leg strattling his. She began to undo the buttons on his shirt giggling.

Deeks felt like he was coming undone. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to kiss her again. Why did he feel like this?

"Eric, Nell we are going to need a distraction here"

"Umm...we are on it. Give us a few"

"Okay, see just a few minutes" Deeks cursed himself.

She put both her hands on his chest, looked into his eyes and closed the distance between them.

"Well, I guess I should kiss you again"

He looked down at her lips "yeah...I guess"

She leaned in and tenderly kissed him. This kiss was much different than the kiss that they just shared. This one was tender, it was soft and slow. He pulled her closer and she cupped his face. Both of them somehow trying to meld into one another. She could have stayed like that forever. For the first time in a really long long time, Kensi felt safe. Probably a weird feeling considering they were unarmed after an arms dealer in a club but she did. She had the one person she trusted the most and that is all she needed.

He hadn't felt this good for as long as he could remember. Granted it wasn't long but this made him feel like that whatever was missing was complete. He felt whole with her in his arms and that he couldn't explain but maybe she could.

It was then that they felt it. The sprinklers started going off.

"Really guys, that is what you came up with?"

"Hey do you want a sex tape of you and Deeks or not"

"uggg..I'll go see if I can find the control room. You go see if you can spot Kirsnev"

Kensi went looking for the control room.

"Eric look at the specs. Is there a room that is unaccounted for"

"Yes, there looks to be a supply closet with a lot of electricity down the hall, first door on the left"

"Got it!"

She pulled out a thumb drive from the side of her corset and started downloading.

"Deeks, do you have eyes on Krisnev?"

"No...wait...He is getting into a car. White Escalade"

"I am on it" Callen jumped into the car with Sam and headed after Krisnev.

"Kensi get out of there"

"Yeah, yeah I am coming. Trust me no one wants to get out of these clothes more than me"

She came busting through the side door just in time to see his toothy grin. She knew what he was thinking and before he could say anything she covered his mouth.

"not a word"

She looked into his eyes and he looked right back at her.

"I wasn't going to say anything"

"uhh huh" She pulled off her shoes and walked to her car. He followed her smiling at how well she knew him.

She was getting ready to head home.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, officially back partner"

"I like the sound of that"

"Hey, Kens can I ask you something?"

"Yeah anything"

"Was that the first time we kissed?"

She turned her head trying not to look at him. Anything but him.

"Kensi?"

"No"

She still couldn't look at him. She wanted to run away but he deserved answers even if she didn't have them.

He came closer to her.

"Was that the second time we kissed"

"I...I got to go. Big thing tomorrow. Wake up early"

"Kensi, look at me!" He was growing impatient with her. He grabbed her by the wrist to get her to stay.

She looked down at her feet and trying to hold everything back. Everything that she had convinced herself was good. It was good that he didn't remember their thing. Now they could be just partners. It was another chance to free herself from loving him. It was the reset button. She could keep her heart locked up once again.

"Nooo..." tears welling in her eyes she looked up at him.

Okay this one shot became much longer than expected. Part 2 up soon. I hope ;)


End file.
